


Child's Play

by ishiphephaistion



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Hephaistion likes to tease, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jealous Alexander, jealous drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphephaistion/pseuds/ishiphephaistion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion tries to make Alexander jealous. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr. Jealous Alexander.  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

He tried not to look around or look like it was distracting him. Inside, he was fuming and wel beyond that. He just wanted to walk over and rip apart the man who was second in command of his father’s army. He had to look good for him, like he was responsible and could therefore lead an army one day.

He frowned at the way Hephaistion, his Hephaistion was laughing. He was laughing, almost in tears. No one ever made him laugh like that. His smile was stretching to his ears, he was practically glowing in happiness. Worse yet, the second in command seemed to be on touching terms with his Hephaistion. The man constantly touched his shoulder, his arm, heck he even dared to touch his beautiful thighs. He wanted him out now but who was he to storm up and demand Hephaistion remained to only him. He was aware of the little time they had spent together recently, but that was his father’s fault.

He couldn’t resist another look over and saw the look back. The hint in the blue eyes that meant it was a plan. He was doing this on purpose. His Hephaistion wanted him to be jealous and notice him. He glared for a moment before he pardoned himself from his company and walked over to his beloved. He cleared his throat to gain both the men’s attention. He couldn’t help but notice the grin on Hephaistion’s face.

“I do believe my father is looking for you, Elpis.” He saw the way the man’s face changed in pure surprise. He couldn’t help but want to punch him at also the signs of disappointment. “Also you lay one more hand on him and I will personally see to it that you lose your arms the next day.” 

Alexander couldn’t help but stand proud watching Elpis scurry away. He grinned wildly at his lover. “You dare try and make me jealous Hephaistion.”

“Then let me know when you will neglect me.” He smiled as Hephaistion laughed and stepped closer to him.

“If you aren’t in my room tonight, I shall remove Elpis’ arms anyway.” Alexander said leaning up for one small peck to the cheek before he walked off back to the men he was originally entertaining.


End file.
